


Mercy，Please！

by Batsy7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, 慎入！！！, 涉及轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 剧情接11季开头，Castiel中了疯狗咒，向天使们求救，却没有得到天使们的帮助，反而……天使Eframx小卡，天使Jonahx小卡，汉娜x小卡，DeanxCastiel，SamxCastiel。无责任pwp，人物存在OOC。慎入。





	Mercy，Please！

　 _“我请求你们的帮助，兄弟姐妹们。”_  
  
　　天使之刃把Castiel的肩膀捅了个对穿，蓝白色的荣光从伤口泄露出来，伴随着Castiel的惨叫。  
  
　　“Metatron在哪？”  
  
　　Castiel痛的喘着粗气，用颤抖的声音小声说：“我不知道。”  
  
　　天使之刃在Castiel恐惧的目光下慢慢靠近，然后在他的脸颊上用力划开一道口子，疼痛再次让Castiel惨叫出声。  
  
　　“Metatron在哪，Castiel？”天使Efram手里握着天使之刃，冷静又残酷的询问。  
  
　　“Mercy，brother！Please！”Castiel忍不住开始求饶。  
  
　　“兄弟？”Efram好像听到了什么好笑的事情一样，“你算什么，Castiel？”  
  
　　“我是上帝的天使……”Castiel虚弱的回答。  
  
　　“是吗？”Efram挑挑眉，“可是就我看来，每次你要在天堂和温家兄弟之间做出选择时，”  
  
　　“你都会选择他们。”另一个天使Jonah抢着说道。  
  
　　“每一次都是如此。”  
  
　　“所以，你看，你才不是我的兄弟。如果要是我说了算，我会拿着这把利刃，”天使之刃的刃尖划开Castiel衬衫下的胸膛，Efram欣赏着他痛苦的表情和呻吟，“直接插进你的心脏，就当这是完美的一天了。”  
  
　　Castiel痛的直抽气，却仍旧咬着牙怒视着Efram，“那就动手吧，杀了我！”  
  
　　天使之刃在Castiel胸前心脏的位置停留了一会儿，Efram似乎真的在考虑要不要干脆杀掉他，可是最终他还是露出一个不屑的神情，“不。”  
  
　　“再问一遍，Metatron，他在哪？”Efram手里把玩着天使刃，有些不耐烦的在Castiel周围走来走去。  
  
　　“我……我不知道。”Castiel再次回答。  
  
　　“可是你把他从天堂劫走了。”  
  
　　“是的，”  
  
　　“还抢走了他的荣光。”  
  
　　“……是。”Castiel满脸的疲惫和无奈。  
  
　　“你还指望我们相信，他没了法力和翅膀，还能从你手下逃走吗？”  
  
　　Castiel闭上眼睛，“Metatron耍了我。”  
  
　　“所以你就是很蠢了。”  
  
　　“或者只是在说谎。”  
  
　　“只有一个办法可以一探究竟。”Efram欺身上前，“Castiel，我们从人类那里学到了一种办法，也许能让你开口。”  
  
　　“我们要从哪里开始呢？”天使之刃慢慢的移动着。  
  
　　“我们可以使用你的手，”刃尖指向他被拷在头顶的手掌。  
  
　　“或者你的嘴，”刃尖轻轻蹭过Castiel干燥染血的唇瓣。  
  
　　“或者屁.股。”天使之刃轻轻拍打在Castiel的胯部。  
  
　　Castiel的表情从一开始的疑惑，到震惊，然后是愤怒。他努力地挣扎起来，头顶的手铐卡啦作响，“你们要做什么？！”  
  
　　“哦，”Efram露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“我还以为你很清楚我们要做什么呢！”  
  
　　“你们打算做的事情……那是不对的。”  
  
　　“抱歉，你听到我们征询你的意见了吗？”  
  
　　两个天使把Castiel的手铐从头顶的铁钩上放下来，推着他往另一个房间走去，Castiel隐约猜到了会发生什么事情，但是疯狗咒让他的大脑如同一团浆糊，刚才的拷问更是让他的荣光消耗了不少，胸膛、腹部、甚至脸上都因为粗暴的对待而火辣辣的疼痛着，让他只能踉踉跄跄跟在后面，但是快到另一个房间门口的时候，Castiel还是咬了咬牙，用尽全身的力气侧身用肩膀撞开左侧的Efram，屈膝撞开右侧的Jonah，在两个天使的咒骂声中转身跌跌撞撞往门口逃去。  
  
　　两个天使一边骂着一边追上来，在Castiel就要到达门口的时候追上了他，Efram毫不客气的一拳砸在了Castiel下巴上，“我本来打算温柔一点。你自找的，Castiel。”  
  
　　Castiel被Efram的拳头打得耳中一阵轰鸣，视线也变得摇晃模糊了起来，只能无力地任由两个天使摆布。等到他回过神，发现自己上半身被压在了一个金属的长桌子上，下巴和裸露的胸膛贴在冰凉的金属上，桌子高度刚好足够双腿略分开站在地面上，双手则被以诺语的手铐拷在背后，有一双手正在他的臀部和大腿摸索着。  
  
　　“Please，Brothers……”Castiel呻吟着乞求，晃了晃脑袋在眩晕和疼痛中努力保持清醒，他抬起上半身试图站直身体。  
  
　　“闭嘴！”Efram揪住Castiel的头发，用力把他的脑袋直接摁着砸在了桌子上，发出一声不小的声响。  
  
　　“啊……”Castiel发出一声模糊的呻吟，因为猛烈的头部撞击而眼前一阵发黑，甚至痛觉也变得麻木起来，微不足道的反抗也顿时停止了。两个天使趁着Castiel痛苦无力地趴在桌上喘息的时候，解开了他的皮带，褪下了他的长裤。  
  
　　“不得不说，你有一个不错的屁.股。”Efram隔着白色内裤揉捏Castiel的臀肉，旁边的Jonah则开始隔着裤子抚摸自己半勃的阴.茎，Efram看了Jonah一眼，笑出声，“而且成功让我的兄弟硬起来了。”  
　　  
　　“也许他早就干过这个，我们都知道他和温彻斯特家的两个兄弟走得有多近。”Jonah补充着，上前一步用另一只手把碍事的衬衫掀上去，略微急躁地抚摸着Castiel光裸的腰臀。  
  
　　“你干过这个吗，Castiel？”Efram笑着弯下腰凑到Castiel耳边问道。  
  
　　“什么……”Castiel的双眼仍然没有焦距，他的一侧脸贴着冰凉的金属，茫然看着眼前模糊一片的景象，耳边是遥远又模糊额说话声，他知道有人在抚摸自己却不知道为什么，他觉得有点冷又有点恶心，但是混沌的意识让他一时间不清楚发生了什么。  
  
　　Efram拍了拍Castiel的脸颊，让他快点回过神来，“我问你，你是不是被温家兄弟操过了？”  
  
　　Castiel花了点时间才反应过来，等到视野重新变得清晰，耳边模糊又吵闹的声响开始变得清晰，伤口的疼痛重新开始刺激着痛觉神经，下身赤裸的凉意和被粗暴拍打揉捏的触感变得真实，他终于听清了问题。这时候Efram已经问了第三遍，有点不耐烦了。  
  
　　“我和Dean和Sam，我们是朋友……”Castiel觉得既愤怒又屈辱。  
  
　　“可以操的天使朋友？”Jonah接了一句，这句话让Efram笑出了声。  
  
　　“你们不应该这样说De……啊——”  
  
　　两个天使用天使之刃划开了Castiel的内裤，动作有些粗鲁，不小心在Castiel的大腿根部拉了个口子，微弱的荣光从伤口处泄露出来。Castiel喘着粗气下意识的扭动身体想要逃离他们的掌控。  
  
　　“别动，Castiel，否则我不介意直接把天使之刃捅进去。”Efram威胁说。  
  
　　Castiel身体僵了一下，不甘又无奈的停止了动作，“我真的不知道Metatron在哪……”  
  
　　“也许你真的不知道，但是我们可以等到干完再谈。现在，我的阴茎需要你的屁股，Castiel。”  
  
　　Jonah蹲下来掰开了Castiel的臀瓣，看着那个干涩紧缩的入口，用手指试着捅了一下，“我们需要润滑，这样没法进去。”  
  
　　“NO……”Castiel再次扭动着想要抬起上半身合拢双腿，却被一个Efram直接用手肘压住胸膛压了回去。  
  
　　“是这样的，Castiel，如果你好好配合，也许我们还能商量一下，关于你被诅咒和Metatron的事，如果你不知好歹，我不介意先用天使之刃把你捅个对穿，然后再使用你这具还算不错的皮囊好好发泄一下。”  
  
　　愤怒，屈辱，不甘，痛苦，Castiel不确定自己现在究竟是什么样的心情。他知道自己不受天堂欢迎，但是那是他的家，他的兄弟姐妹，在他因为被诅咒而祈祷的时候，他是抱着希望的，可是他的天使兄弟们再次的让他失望了……但是他还是想要活下去，他不想就这样死去，想想Dean和Sam，想想Claire，想想善良美好的人类……  
  
　　Castiel闭上眼睛，“……好吧。”


End file.
